The present invention relates to a dishwasher machine, in particular a household dishwasher machine, comprising at least one washing compartment and at least one sorption drying system for drying items to be washed, the sorption drying system having at least one sorption compartment (SB) comprising a reversibly dehydratable sorption drying material, said compartment being connected to the washing compartment by means of at least one air-guiding channel for the passage of an air flow.
For example, from DE 103 53 774 A1, DE 103 53 775 A1 or DE 10 2005 004 096 A1, dishwasher machines with a so-called sorption column for drying dishes are known. In the “drying” subprogram step of the respective dishwashing program of the dishwasher machine for drying dishes, moist air is guided by means of a fan out of the washing compartment of the dishwasher machine through the sorption column and moisture is removed from the air guided therethrough by the reversibly dehydratable sorption drying material of said sorption column. For regeneration, i.e. desorption of the sorption column, the reversibly dehydratable sorption drying material thereof is heated to very high temperatures. Water stored in this material is thereby released as hot steam and is guided by an air flow generated by means of the fan into the washing compartment. Wash liquor, items to be washed located in the washing compartment, such as e.g. dishes and/or the air located in the washing compartment can be heated by this means. A sorption column of this kind has proven to be highly advantageous for the energy-saving and quiet drying of dishes. To prevent local overheating of the sorption drying material during the desorption process, in DE 10 2005 004 096 A1, for example, a heater is arranged, in the direction of flow of the air, upstream of the air inlet of the sorption column. Despite this “air heating” during desorption, it remains difficult in practice to dry the reversibly dehydratable drying material consistently adequately and thoroughly.